Lotus Legends 1: Discovering Yamanouchi
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of 12. Kim gets suspicious when Ron reacts strangly to a past event. Kim follows Ron back to Yamanouchi to discover more than the secret that Ron has been keeping from her... COMPLETE!
1. Ron's Reactions

**Lotus Legends #1: Discovering Yamanouchi**

**Summary:**

Kim gets suspicious about Ron's reactions when the event of when he went on a mission at Japan on his own. So, Kim follows Ron to Yamanouchi, Japan. When Kim gets caught, she is anointed with a special power that Ron all ready inherits, meet Yori, whom Ron all ready knows, and face off Monkey Fist. Now, Kim, Ron, and Yori, or now known as the Lotus Guardians, must defeat Monkey Fist in order to proceed in thier quest. Wil they make it? Book one of 12.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ron's Reactions**

"Honestly, Ron! Why even bother to?"

19 year old High School Senior student, Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible walked to her locker while persuading her best friend for 15 years, Ronald "Ron" Stoppable (also 19 years old) to not worry about his visit to Japan. After all, it wasn't his first time...

"Kim, honestly!" Ron whined, leaning against the locker next to Kim's, "I never wanted to go back to Yamanouchi!"

"Ron, it's an invitation." Kim said, opening her locker, "It's not like you can just turn down an invitation just like that!"

"But, still!" Ron cried as his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, climbed onto his shoulder, "I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad, Ron!" Kim said, putting her books from Math Class back in her locker, "It's an invitation. You can't turn down invitations."

"Hmph!" Ron pouted. Rufus chittered and patted his head with his small claws.

"Why do you_ not_ wanna go anyway?" Kim asked, "It's not like the first time you're going to Yamanouchi. You went there by yourself before. Is it because nothing exciting ever happened there?"

Ron's pouty expression changed into an uncomfortable one. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, that's why."

"You're hiding something."

"Am not!"

"Fine, whatever!"

Then, the computer's screen in Kim's locker turned on, showing an 11 year old african american boy named Wade Load.

"Hey, Wade!" Kim said, 'What's the sitch?"

"Ron's almost late for his flight." Wade answered.

"Right." Ron said, "See ya, KP!"

"Bye!" Kim answered as Ron walked away.

Kim's friendly expression suddenlyturned darkand suspicious as the computer screen shut down. "Somethin's up..."

* * *

Well, how's it so far? Let me know by placing a review! This is a brand new series that I've been planning for about two years now. I hope you'll enjoy it! Chapter Two: Lotus Legends will be up soon. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Lotus Legends

**Chapter Two: Lotus Legends**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I didn't update for so long! There were a few problems with the site, so I couldn't log in. Not to mention upload any stories or new chapters (duh!). Well, I hope you'll enjoy this! Don't worry, the excitement will also be up today in the next chapter, Chapter Three: Monkey Fist Strikes. Enjoy! And please review!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim spotted Ron in the airplane in the seat infront of her. Yes, she did follow Ron into the plane, and yes, she did pay for her ticket.

Kim slid down her sunglasses and quickly switched to eyeglasses. She took out a band to tie her hair with. She took out her long coat and tied the coat's rope tightly around her waist, hiding a t-shirt and pants that she wore under. She knew Ron wouldn't recognize her in these clothes because she bought them last minute.

_Oh! _Kim thought, _I almost forgot!_

Kim pulled out a small box of black contact lenses and inserted them in her eyes, changing her eye colour from olive gren to night black. She placed the glasses back on as the plane landed at the Yamanouchi Airport.

As Kim got up, she accidently bumped into Ron.

"Oof!" Kim's glasses slid down her nose. She pushed them back up.

"Oh, sorry!" Ron chuckled, "I didn't see you there! My name's Ron, what's yours?"

"Uh..." Kim hadn't really thought about that, but she quickly answered, "Miriam. Miriam Spirit."

"Hello, Miriam." Ron said, "You look a lot like my friend, Kim. Although, she has green eyes and she doesn't have glasses."

"Oh, so-what are you doing here in Yamanouchi?" Phew! Kim almost said, "So Not the Drama!" Only Kim said those words!

"Well, I just got a special invitation from somebody, that's all." Ron said, "You?"

"Who, me?" Kim said, "Oh, I'm just a photographer for the National Geographic Magazine. I'm supposed to take pictures of the architectures of Yamanouchi."

"Okay then, see ya 'round, Miriam!"

"Uh, bye!" Kim's eyes then furrowed as she quietly followed Ron towards Mount Yamanouchi.

Once the two got to their destination, Ron had a serious look on his face while Kim stared at the red roofed temples in the distance. But, Kim proceeded. She hid behind a wall and over heard.

"Welcome back, Stoppable-san!" a young japenese girl with shoulder-length black hair greeted.

"Hey, Yori!" Ron answered, "Glad to be back!"

"Arf! Arf!"

Kim quietly gasped when she saw a dog, barking at her.

"No no!" Kim hissed, "Shhhh!"

Kim turned to walk away when,

"Aaah!" Kim screamed.

"Miriam?" Ron cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Kim coughed, "I was venturing through the mountains to take some pictures, when all of a sudden, I found this architecture!"

"Oh, really?" Ron said angrily, "Then, where's your camera?"

"I, uh, lost it!" Kim lied.

Okay, so she lied to her best friend a little bit, but she had no choice!

But, Ron found out.

"You're not really a photographer, are you?" Ron growled.

"Yes, I am!" Kim shot back, pushing back her fake glasses that slid down her nose, "Who else can I be?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "Maybe..."

Ron yanked off Kim's glasses and shot Kim's head downwards, releasing the contact lenses from her open eyes and breaking them as the hit the ground from an incredible distance for something so delecate.

"Kim Possible!" Ron yelled as Kim shot her head back up.

"Hey!" Kim yelled, her neck now sore from the yanking.

"KP, why'd you follow me?" Ron cried.

"You were acting suspicious this afternoon and I was wondering why!"Kim cried, "So, I decided to follow you!"

"I don't believe you, Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

"Kim Possible, I presume..." an elderly man said.

Ron turned and bowed. "Greetings, Master Sensai."

Kim noticed and bowed also. "Yes, I am."

Master Sensaid turned and walked towards a shrine. "Follow me, Kimberly. Ronald, Yori, you too."

* * *

"The Lotus Legends?" the three exclaimed.

"Yes," Master Sensai answered, "According to legend, three Lotus Guardians were chosen every millenium. But, they must be incarnations of the first Lotus Guardians."

"Incarnations?" Kim repeated, "As in two people related together? Not by reletively blood, but by DNA?"

"Yes, Kimberly." Master Sensai answered, "There are three treasures of the Lotus Guardians. The Lotus Blade, The Bamboo Bow and Arrow, and The Dragon Fan. Kimberly, your carnation is Miriam Spirit,"

"No surprise how Kim got the fake name." Ron grumbled.

Kim shot an angry look atRon and turned her attention back to the information.

"And your weapon is The Bamboo Bow and Arrow." Master Sensai continued, "Yori, your carnation is Rumiko Higurashi, and your weapon is,"

"The Dragon Fan." Yori finished.

"Correct." Master Sensai answered, "Ronald, your carnation is Jonathan Story."

"And my weapon is the Lotus Blade." Ron replied.

"Correct." Master Sensai answered, "Now, Yori, you all ready know that Ronald all ready got his Lotus Treasure, the Lotus Blade."

"And you said nothing exciting ever happened while you were here..." Kim grumbled, eyeing Ron more dangerously now.

"It is not his fault." Yori said, "He was sworn to keep this school a secret."

"And now, we must ask you to do the same thing." Master Sensai added, "So, Kimberly. What do you say?"

"I solemnly swear to keep this school a secret." Kim answered honestly.

"Good." a voice said behind them. "Then you won't mind if I do."

The three whirled around to see,

"Monkey Fist!"

* * *

Well, how's it so far? Please enjoy the next chapter, Chapter Three: Monkey Fist Strikes if it is up today. If it's not, then just wait. It should be up. If you didn't visit my website, then you wouldn't know about an upcoming special or "movie" that I am making somewhere in the future. It is called, Lotus Legends The Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi. You can find the summary on it on my website. Just go to my Custom URL profile by clicking on my pen name, and click on homepage. There, you will be led to my website. Click on the Miscellenous section on the Navagation bar, and scroll down to the fanfiction paragraph, where there are a list of my previous and future writings on Enjoy them! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Monkey Fist Strikes!

**Chapter Three: Monkey Fist Strikes**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry that chapter three is up so late! I completely forgot to post up Chapter Three: Monkey Fist Strikes last night! It's the same with my Cyberchase Choronicles book. Well, here it is! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"So, come back for more, monkey boy?" Ron threatened.

"MONKEY FIST ATTACKED THE SCHOOL BEFORE?" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes," Yori answered, "Quick! Call upon the Bamboo Bow and Arrow!"

"How?" Kim cried.

"You will know how!" Yori answered, "In order for our carnations to be released, we must summon our powers together! Stoppable-san!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Ron answered, "Lotus Blade!"

"Dragon Fan!" Yori cried.

"Bamboo Bow and Arrow!" Kim cried, now knowing what to do.

"COME TO ME!" the three cried together.

Then, from the distant mountains, three treasures, soon going to be brought to life, swooshed throguh the open door, barely missing Monkey Fist and went into their owners' hands. Once contacted with the owner, a powerful energy transformed each of the guardians' everyday clothing into japenese battle costumes.

Kim's outfit was a white basic japenese kimono with pedal-like sleeves. On her ankles were black basic wraps. Her shoes disappeared, leaving only bare feet. In her hands, was a glowing bow made of green bamboo and rubber string. A wooden basket of arrows, also made of bamboo and a type of silver and feathers, appeared, strapped onto Kim's shoulders like a backpack.

Yori also wore the identical outfit as Kim, and had an orange fan made of dragon scales and wood in her hands.

Ron wore just a white basic japenese kimono, but with no pedal-like sleeves. He wore no shoes nor socks, and wore a wrapped around ribbon around his ankle as a ankle wrap. He held a glowing blue sword, which it's blade also enlargened when it made contact with Ron's hands and power.

"Woo-hoo!" Ron cheered after the guardians' trasnformations, "No loosing the drawers this time!"

"Oh, gross!" Kim groaned, "Don't tell me the sword cut off your pants!"

"It did," Ron answered, "And believe me, it is never a pretty sight!"

Then, Ron's eyes furrowed with excitement and anger, "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Kim smiled and answered, "Why not?"

The guardians were ready! Let the Lotus Legends Trial begin!

Kim readied her bow and steadied an arrow. She pulled back the rubber string, pulling thea rrow back, also, charging it with force and magical powers. When the arrow was fully charged, the tip glistened a glow of white.

"Ron! Yori! Stand back!" Kim cried, "Sacred Arrow!"

Kim released the string to release the arrow, shooting it towards Monkey Fist, but accidently hit...

"My monkey minion!" Monkey Fist cried, seeing the arrow that went through the monkey ninja, as the arrow demolished itself, so did the monkey, "You will pay for that, Kim Possible! Mokney Ninjas attack!"

"Uh-oh!" Kim gulped.

"Take this!" Ron cried, swishing the Lotus Blade, "Lotus Slash!"

A blue force of energy was released, destroying several monkeys in one swipe.

"That was new, Stoppable-san." Yori commented.

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed, "This is so my day! Okay, guys! Let's continue!"

Kim smiled, then gasped. "Yori!" she cried, "Look out!"

Yori turned and gasped to see a group of monkeys right infront of her.

Yori swung her fan and cried, "Wind Blade!"

Blade-like winds cut and destroyed the group of monkey ninjas.

"Nice." Kim commented, "Very nice."

"Thank you." Yori smiled.

Kim smiled back, and noticed something on the ground.

"Hey," Kim mumbled, going towards the item, "What's-gah!"

A monkey ninja jumped on Kim's back, then more came, pinning her to the ground.

Kim struggled an arm past the crowd, to reach for the item. A long, bamboo stick with very sharp ends.

"C'mon..." Kim grunted, reaching further, "Just a little closer...got it! Take this, Wooden Thrust!"

Kim stabbed the main monkey ninja of the group, and turned it into a wooden statue, inside out.

Kim stood up and yanked the stick back out, and felt a power suffice from deep inside. She screamed in pain as her vision was blinded by a light from her own body, that astral projected another spirit from within.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think astral projected from Kim's body? You can check it out in Chapter Four: Miriam Spirit. Maybe the chapter name might give it away. Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Miriam Spirit

**Chapter Four: Miriam Spirit**

_Author's Note:_

_Here it is! Chapter Four: Miriam Spirit. Check it out! And please, please, please, review! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Ron couldn't believe what he saw! Kim was glowing! Not to mention she turned a monkey ninja to wood. He was glad she did. Ron hated monkeys.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori cried, "Look!"

"Kimberly has summoned her carnation, Miriam Spirit!" Master SEnsai cried.

The light faded to show an older Kim in her place. Her night black eyes shot open, and she stabbed another monkey ninja! That monkey also turned into a wooden statue. Both monkeys fell and shattered into a billion pieces.

Kim had changed. She was still in the same clothes, but her appearance changed. Her body was taller and slimmer. Her arms were longer, and so were her legs. Her hair was longer, and shinnier. It was still auburn red, and her night black eyes flickered with excitement.

Then, Ron realized, that wasn't Kim...exactly.

"Stoppable-san..." Yori whispered, pointing at a familiar girl, "Isn't that..."

"No!" Ron cried, eyes wide, "It can't be..."

"What the-" Monkey Fist cried, noticing what he just saw, "Oh, no! Not _two _Kim Possibles!"

"The name's Miriam Spirit, Monkey Fist!" the older Kim cried angrily, setting an arrow on her bow. She released the arrow at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist barely missed the bamboo arrow.

"Ohh..." the real Kim groaned, standing up, rubbing her head, "What hapened? Why do I feel so light? And, why can I see better?"

"Of course," Yori said, "Miriam Spirit is partly-blind. She wears glasses when not in battle."

"Have a point there." Ron said as he helped Kim up, "Maybe it's part of her transformation. KP, you all right?"

"Huh?" Kim groaned, "Oh, oh, yeah. I-I'm fine. I just feel-whoa! Am I staring at an invisible mirror, or is that another me?"

"Close." Ron answered.

"It is your carnation, Miriam Spirit." Yori added, "You had accidently summoned her. Now, you must fight with her to defeat Monkey Fist."

Kim shook off the tiredness, and replaced it with excitement. "You bet!" she exclaimed, grasping her bamboo bow and arrow, and joining her carnation.

"Looks like someone's finally up." Miriam smiled.

"Let's just finish this guy off!" Kim said, redying her arrow on her arrow.

Miriam's smile grew sider, and she also readied her arrow.

At the same time, the two incarnations pulled back their strings and released their sparkle-tipped arrows at the same time, yeling out, "SACRED ARROW!"

The arrows hit Monkey Fist, transforming him and itselves into streams of black vapour.

"I'll be back, Lotus Guardians!" Monkey Fist cried, before he completely disappeared, and drifted out of the window into the distance.

* * *

Well, how's it so far? Let me know by reviewing! Please review! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Boarding School

**Chapter Five: Boarding School**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Here's chapter five! Okay, here's a little correction that I happened to get wrong and two people pointed out for me! Since I'm from Canada, I don't really know what age the teenagers go to high school and end. Here in Canada, freshmen are 16, sophomores are 17, juniors are 18, and seniors are 19. That's how I got mixed up. We used to have junior highs, but now we just have high school. I'm only in my last year of middle school, so, I don't really know. Anyways, Forlong and Tim81182, thanks for pinpointing the mistake for me! Enjoy!

* * *

_

"So, let me get this straight, Kimmie," Kim's mother, Dr. Andrea Possible said, "You were assigned to be transfered to a japenese boarding school as a foreign exchange student? Along with Ron?"

"Correct." Kim answered.

Kim and Ron returned from Yamanouchi, and before they left, were told that they will be transfered to a japenese boarding school in the mountains. Luckily, Yori will be going to the same classes as the two.

Little did the two know that the boarding school Master Sensai meant, wasn't what they thought it was...

"I don't know, Kimmiecub," Dr. Adam Possible said, "I want to know more about this school before you go..."

_Uh-oh! _Kim said to Miriam telepathically, _I'm stuck!_

_Don't worry, I'll ask Jonathan for help! I bet he's having better luck than us! He usually good at this stuff! I'll try to contact him...

* * *

_

(At the Stoppable's Residence)

"Son, I'd like to know a little more about this school and approve with it." Mr. Stoppable said.

Ron bit his lip. _Jonathan, help me out here!_

_Okay, _Jonathan answered, _Let's see if I still got the stuff! Ah-ha! Got it! Check your pockets! There should be a brochure there!_

Then, another voice kicked into Jonathan's head. He recognized it as Miriam's.

_Jon! _Miriam's voice cried urgently, _Me and Kim are stuck! I never knew parents these days me so slef-cautious and over-protective! Our parents back in the old days didn't care if we even went out in battle! But, this, this is ridiculous! Help!_

_Chill, Miriam! _Jonathan replied telepathically, _Just summon up a brochure with your magic and they should fall for it. Remember over-protective..._

_...Nana Phillipa, don't remind me. But, you do have a point there, she did fall for the brochure trick! Great plan! Thanks, Jon! See ya!_

_Bye!

* * *

_

(Back at the Possible's Residence)

"A brochure?" Andrea thought out loud, looking in the brochure with Adam.

"Yeah, just remembered it was in my pocket just now!" Kim answered, trying to hid her timidness.

As Kim held her breath of hope, Miriam spotted two identical boys with tousled brown hair. One wore a green jacket, the other a red. To Kim and everybody in Middleton, they were Kim's annoying twin brothers, James "Jim" and Timothy "Tim" Possible. But to Miriam, they looked like her two annoying twin brothers-

"Jack and Trever!" Miriam growled, only Kim hearing her.

It was a good thing Kim's parents fell for the magic brochure trick and weren't paying any attention to their surroundings when Kim gasped.

Miriam astral projected (a spirit leaving a body) from Kim's body, pushing back up her slipped glasses from her nose. She crept over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a frozen fish.

Oh-no...

Kim covered her eyes as Miriam whacked the screaming boys out of the room. To the twins, a ghost hit them with a frozen fish that was supposed to be for dinner. Well, it was...sort of.

"Heh, heh," Miriam chuckled as Kim uncovered her eyes, "The fish whaking technique. Works every-whoops!"

The slippery fish slipped out of her fingers and out the open window to the front yard.

"Heh, heh," Miriam chuckled sheepishly, "Uh, oops?"

Kim slapped her forehead. Kim hated to say this, but her carnation was a complete dork when not in battle! She was a science geek and a mathelete, not a magical athelete!

"Alright, Kimme," Adam said, "You could go."

* * *

Hey! Did you enjoy it? If you did, or didn't, (doesn't matter which one) let me know by reviewing! And if I made another mistake, please let me know, because, to tell you the truth, I don't have proper cable to watch Kim Possible (I only have the videos), so I didn't get a chance to see the episode: Exchange. So, I don't really know what happened! Please warn me of any mistakes! See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Training For Guardians

**Chapter Six: Training For Guardians**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Six: Training For Guardians. In this chapter, Rumiko Higurashi will be introduced. Well, enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"This is the boarding school?" Kim wondered out loud, staring at the familiar architect with suitcases in her hand and a backpack on her back.

"No wonder our school uniforms are weird!" Ron complained.

"Ron, we got no school uniforms." Kim said, "Unless," -Kim eyed her carnation (who was now in her visible form along with Jonathan) suspiciously as Miriam gave her and Jonathan a sheepish look- "Somebody forgot to tell me about the uniforms."

"Well..." Miriam said sheepishly.

Jonathan glared at Miriam. "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?" Jonathan cried.

"I'm sorry!" Miriam said, "It kinda slipped through my mind when I saw the twins!"

"You whacked them on their heads with a frozen fish that was supposed to be for dinner..." Kim grumbled.

"Hey, that trick always works!" Miriam shot back, glasses slipping down.

'Wait a sec!" Jonathan cried suddenly as Miriam pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Did you say, _the twins? _As in _Jack and Trevor?_"

"Jack and Trever?" Kim repeated dubiously, "No, it's Jim and Tim! Not Jack and Trevor!"

"Heh, heh..." Miriam chuckled sheepishly as her friends and incarnation glared at her, "Er, oops?"

"Mim!" Jon cried, "You hit Jack and Trevor's _incarnations!_ Not the actual twins!"

"So that's why they freaked out when I lefted the fish," Miriam (or Mim) groaned sheepishly, "They couldn't see me!"

"YOU SCARED THE WITS OUTTA THEM?" Jon snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Mim cried, using her arms to defend herself, "I got a little-oof!"

Mim's words were interuppted when somebody bumped into her.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

"Whoa!"

"Aaah!"

Kim and Mim both got bumped into a woman and her incarnation.

"Yori!" Kim exclaimed.

"Rumiko!" Mim cried, removing a red blind-fold from the japenese woman's head. Kim did the same with Yori.

"What happened?" Mim asked, putting her glasses back on and helping Rumiko back up.

"Training has begun before ye came with ye incarnation!" Rumiko answered.

"My incarnation speaks funny." Yori whispered to Kim and Ron.

"She's speaking like Duff Killigan." Kim whispered back, "He's irish."

"But Rumiko is japenese." Yori said.

"Then, she's probably from a village." Ron whispered back, "I mean, some people from different countries other than Ireland talk like that."

"Ron's gotta point there." Kim whispered.

"Ye are late as usual, Miriam!" Rumiko said after Mim's excuses.

"I'm so sorry!" Mim cried, pushing her glasses back up, "I got a little behind scedule! D-does Sensai know?"

"He is the reason why I was blind-folded with these handkercheifs with my incarnation!" Rumiko answered.

"I knew that Irish accent was fake." Mim said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, Miriam." Rumiko said, "It's not gonna work."

"It's not gonna work, she says." Mim mocked in a quiet yet taunting voice. She took out two matching handkerchiefs and threw one to Kim.

"Put these on." Mim said.

"What for?" Kim asked.

"Training." Mim answered, tying the handkerchief around her head, "It's for knowing what to do when we're blinded by our enemies or confused by our enemies. Get ready."

Kim shrugged and put the handkerchief on.

Jon pulled out two from his bag too and threw one to Ron. Ron quickly responded and tied the handkerchief around his head, covering his sight.

* * *

While the training for battling with blindness went well for Kim, Ron, Yori, Jon, and Rumiko, Mim was a bit distracted...

"Ouch!" Mim cried, bumping into her incarnation.

"Aaah!" Kim cried, falling to the ground.

She balanced herself with her elbows and lifted the handkerchief with her free hand to glare dangerously at her incarnation, who happened to be right on her back, handkerchief slipped down to her nose. Mim had contact lenses on, incase of eyeglass damage. She sheepishly chuckled, then got back up.

* * *

Well, there's chapter six! Chapter Seven: Attack Of The Outer Limitswill be up soon. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. Attack Of The Outer Limits

**Chapter Seven: Attack From The Outer Limits**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took me a little while to put this up! Been busy with a new series for Cyberchase (Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain). Well, here it is, Chapter Seven: Attack From The Outer Limits. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"You gotta learn how to do this stuff before the demons strike, Mim." Jon said to his best friend.

"Jon, it's not easy." Mim said, "I mean, I do good during battle, but, whenever it's training, I'm horrible!"

"It's just the way you are." Kim said reassuringly, "I mean, I was like that before I became a teenage crime fighter. I was only an average girl that only saved Mr. Paisley and his layer from deadly lasers that were accidently turned on. After a while, I started fighting villains. And now, I'm your incarnation."

"Who happens to be smarter than me!" Mim said.

"Yeah right!" Kim answered, "Look, I know I'm a straight A student, but I'm not a mathelete or a science geek. I only do my best. Not to mention I'm really popular at school, which could get really frustrating sometimes."

"Whatever!" Mim cried, crossing her arms across her chest.

Then, Kim and Mim stopped.

"What's wrong, girls?" Ron asked.

"The demons." Mim answered.

"They're here." Kim added.

"Uh-oh." the guardians groaned.

Then, the sunny sky suddenly darkened with purple clouds and black fog.

"This doesn't look so good." Kim said.

"Tell me about it." Mim added, "Guys!"

"You got it!" Ron cried, "LOTUS BLADE!"

"DRAGON FAN!" Yori cried.

"BAMBOO BOW AND ARROW!" Kim cried.

"COME TO ME!"

From the distant mountains, the three Lotus Treasures came to their owners' outstretched hands, transforming each of them to their incarnations' transformed selves.

"Okay, team!" the now transformed Kim cried, "Get ready!"

"Here they come!" the transformed Yori cried, as a black and purple portal opened, and demons were scattered all over Japan. While most of them were hidden underground, waiting to be awakened by the close presence of the Lotus Guardians, some had already been awakened and were now prepared to attack the Lotus Guardians.

"Steady now," the transformed Ron said, as his Lotus Blade glowed blue, "Just a little closer, NOW!"

Ron slashed his Lotus Blade, Kim blasted an arrow, and Yori sent blades of wind attacking the demons.

The battle went on. Demons were slaughtered, the guardians' skins were cut and bruised. But still, the battle went on. Who was winning?

* * *

Well, how is it so far? Let me know! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist! The next chapter is Chapter Eight: Scars Of The Past. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	8. Scars Of The Past

**Chapter Eight: The Scars Of The Past**

_Author's Note:_

_Here it is! Chapter Eight: The Scars Of The Past. And, in this chapter, a hidden secret in the Possible Family will be uncovered by Kim herself... Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Sacred Arrow!"

Kim released an arrow from her bow and shot it right at a giant demon's heart, slaughtering it to nothing.

But something else was released.

"Kim!" Ron cried, "Look out!"

But it was too late. The ball of light that was releaed from the demon hit her, blasting her mind through time and space.

"What the..." Kim gasped, looking at her surroundings, "Where am I? Is this..."

Kim spotted a familiar teenager with shoulderlength red hair and blue eyes. She wore the same outfit as Kim's transformation.

"No! It isn't!" Kim cried, "I'm...in the past!"

"Aah!" the teenager cried in pain as she was hit by a demon's attack.

"Oh no!" Kim cried, "She hasn't learned Sacred Arrow yet!"

Kim decided to help. She set her arrow on her bamboo bow and stretched back the arrow and the string, charging the arrow with speed and power.

"Sacred Arrow!" Kim cried, her voice echoing through the thick forest of Past Japan.

Kim released her arrow. The Sacred Arrow blasted through the barrier of time and hit the demon, slaughtering it to nothingness. Luckily, no ball of light shot out.

"What the..." the teenager looked up and spotted Kim.

"Uh-oh." Kim groaned, "Next time, Kim, don't meddle with time and space!"

"Who are you?" the teenager demanded, still hurt from the scars.

"Listen," Kim said, "Number one, I'm not going to hurt you. Number two, I'm a Lotus Guardian, from the future!"

"What?" the teenager snapped.

"My name is Kim Possible," Kim answered, more calmer than before, "Like I said, I'm from the future."

"You're last name is the same last name as my boyfriend's." the teenager said.

"Your...boy...friend...oh no!" Kim cried.

"What?" the teenager asked.

"Uh...I know I'll sound a bit crazy but..." Kim didn't know if she should say it. But she did. "I'm supposed to be your daughter, from the future."

The teenager was silent for a little while from shock, then she said, "My name's Andrea. Maybe you could help me."

Kim smiled. "Sure, why not? What do you need help with?"

"You see, that's the point." Andrea said, "I don't know. I know something's wrong, I just don't know what."

"I saw you battle." Kim said, "You didn't seem to have learned how to do Sacred Arrow."

"Was that the attack that you shot at the demon?" Andrea asked.

"You bet." Kim answered, "And that's supposed to be the first strongest attack that you learn when you first recieve your powers. Unless, you're just temporarily borrowing the powers for a special reason."

Andrea looked down at her feet sheepishly.

Kim understood right away. "YOU STOLE THE POWER OF MIRIAM SPIRIT?" Kim screamed.

"Shhhh!" Andrea shushed, "If they found out I did, they'll be after me!"

"Well, of course they'll be after you!" Kim said, "You stole something that's not rightfully yours!"

"It is rightfully mine!" Andrea answered, "It's just that...I'm not supposed to recieve it until my 19th birthday."

"What are you saying, you're only eighteen?" Kim asked.

"Doy." Andrea answered, "I just couldn't wait. I know my birthday's tomorrow, but, still. There was a demon that kidnapped Master Sensai, and now I have to rescue him. Dean wasn't much help since he wanted to wait until his 19th birthday to recieve his powers. The same with Kagome."

"So, you're all eighteen?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Andrea answered, "But, I took the powers from the shrine for a good reason. To save my master. But the only way I could do that is to learn the strongest attack. Spirit Arrow."

"But," Kim said, "How can you learn Spirit Arrow, if you haven't even learned Sacred Arrow?"

"Thank you for helping me out!" Andrea said, "That was my problem! Guilt! I was guilty at myself because I stole the powers!"

"And the answer was always infront of you." Kim said, "So not the drama."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Uh, never mind." Kim said, "Let's just try to find Master Sensai. He's safe in the future, so that means he'll be safe in the past."

"You know Master Sensai?" Andrea asked.

"Doy," Kim answered, "He's my master. I'm guessing he's pretty young at this time. By the way, what year is this?"

"1985" Andrea answered.

"You're telling me that I rewinded in time 20 years from my time?" Kim cried.

"You're from the year 2005?" Andrea asked, "By then, I'll be 39."

"Exactly." Kim answered, "And I was born in the year 198-wait a sec! Are you sure Adam is your _boyfriend?_"

"Actually," Andrea answered, "He's my fiance."

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna be born a year after my parent's wedding!" Kim cried to the heavens, "How long have you guys known each other?"

"Do you have to know about my personal life?" Andrea asked, walking down the forest towards a shrine.

"Hey, I just wanna know a little more about my past." Kim said. Then, she gasped.

"This is it." Andrea said, "The Demon's Shrine."

* * *

Well, how is it so far? Let me know by submitting a review! The next chapter will be Chapter Nine: The Demon Shrine. And, I did the same with Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain #1: Peak Of Vancouver. In your reviews, if you want, submit a suggestion for future chapters or books within the series! Except for book two, 'cause I've already got that one planned out! But still, I need to hear from you! But, make sure it fits with the past events. If it doesn't, it's just gonna sound wacko! I'll put your name on the credit list at the end of your suggested chapter and a little comment from me right beside it. Same with Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain. I'd like to hear from you! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	9. The Demons' Shrine aka Emotional

**Chapter Nine: The Demons' Shrine (aka Emotional)**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter features the song "Emotional" by Diana DeGarmo. Also, her newest debut album, "Blue Skies" is now in stores! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Master Sensai!" Andrea and Kim cried when they entered the Demons' Shrine.

"Andrea!" the young Master Sensai cried, "Run!"

"No!" Andrea answered.

_**Sometimes I get emotional  
**__**Sometimes I do some stupid things  
**__**Sometimes I say  
**__**What I should just keep inside  
**__**Sometimes I'm sad  
**__**'Bout everything  
**__**Sometimes I'm mad  
**__**And break some things  
**__**Sorry times ten  
**__**But you just got in the way**_

"Run, Andrea!" Master Sensai cried, "Now! Before it's too late!"

"No, master!" Andrea cried, "I won't leave!"

_**Don't give up now running away  
**__**I won't hurt you  
**__**Sometimes I'm just a pain  
**__**And that's the way it is  
**__**That's just the way I am!**_

_**Sometimes I feel like crying  
**__**Laying down and dying  
**__**That's when I need you  
**__**Laughing's always easy  
**__**But sometimes I'm just scared  
**__**You'll leave me  
**__**That's when I feel  
**__**Emotional**_

"Hiya!"

"Sacred Arrow!"

_**You say I'm just impossible  
**__**Totally unpredictable  
**__**I'm just a girl get used to it  
**__**No big deal**_

In a flash of light, Kim was blasted back to the present.

"Ron!" Kim cried, as he got attacked by a demon.

_**You can't change me  
**__**Why would you try  
**__**I'm no angel  
**__**But I can make you smile  
And that's the way it is**__**  
**__**And that's just the way I am**_

_**  
**__**Sometimes I feel like crying  
**__**Laying down and dying  
**__**That's when I need you  
**__**Laughing's always easy  
**__**But sometimes I'm just scared  
**__**You'll leave me  
**__**That's when I feel  
**__**Emotional**_

Kim felt a surge of powerful energy go through her.

_**Don't give up now running away  
**__**I won't hurt you  
**__**Oh!  
**__**Sometimes I'm just a pain  
**__**And that's the way it is  
**__**That's just the way I am------------------!**_

Kim grabbed her arrow and set it on her bow. She pulled the string back

_**Sometimes I feel like crying  
**__**Laying down and dying  
**__**That's when I need you  
**__**Laughing's always easy  
**__**But sometimes I'm just scared  
**__**You'll leave me  
**__**That's when I feel------------------!**_

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

The powerful arrow released and demolished every single demon on the battlefield.

Then, Kim ran to Ron. She helped him up.

"Thanks, Kim." Ron said.

"You're welcome." Kim answered.

_**Sometimes I get  
**__**Emotional**_

Then, without thinking before their actions, the two kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

Awww! That is so cute! What do you think will happen next? Let me know by placing your suggestions in your review! So far, I've gotten no reviews that contain suggestions. Please, review and let me know if you want to suggest something of what happens next! It would really help! If you do send in one, I'll put your penname down after the story section of your selected chapter and put your review/sugesstion down exactly how you wrote it! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the last chapter, guys! Enjoy! I'll post up Book Two soon. Still need to work on it!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Well, that was a strange battle." Kim commented, eyeing Ron.

"Uh, yeah." Ron said half absently, "It was. So, Kim. What happened? You blacked out for a while back there."

"I just had a little visit to the past." Kim answered as the Lotus Guardians entered the Yamanouchi School, "I met my mom from the past. Turns out she was a Lotus Guardian too back then with Yori's mother, Kagome, and Ron's dad, Dean. Same positions."

"Did she learn how to do Sacred Arrow?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim answered, "She took the powers before her 19th birthday, when she was supposed to recieve it. Apparently, my mom was the impatient type when she was our age."

"This is gonna be one strange school year..." Ron whispered as the three guardians crept past Master Sensai's shrine, where he was praying, "I mean, doing kung-fu for school instead of homework? Man, I wish I can go to this school for my whole life time!"

"You will, Stoppable-san." Yori whispered, tiptoeing behind Ron, "You are supposed to stay here for as long as you wish. You may come and go as you please as well."

"Good." Kim whispered, "Then we could see our parents once in a while. And I think my mom and Ron's dad have some confessing to do."

"Stop, guardians!" Master Sensai cried.

"Gaaaaah!" the three screamed, "Master Sensai!"

As the three bowed down, Master Sensai approached them with a not so friendly look on his face.

"Have you three left the school grounds?" Master Sensai asked.

"Yes, Master Sensai." the three answered in chorus.

"Never do that again." Master Sensai said with a more calmer expression, "Someone could have seen you. You must never reveal your true self once you have transformed."

"Master Sensai," Kim said, "I have a question I wish to ask."

"What is it, Kimberly?" Master Sensai asked.

"I have traveled to the past 20 years from this very day." Kim said, "For I know tomorrow is my mother's 40th birthday. But my question is, why did my mother never tell me she was a Lotus Guardian such as me and my friends?"

"She was sworn to secrecy." Master Sensai answered, "Just as you are now. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Sensai." Kim answered, bowing down, "Good night."

* * *

"Well, that was a blow off." Kim said as they entered their rooms, "So much for 'sneaking out', Miriam!"

"Hey, we were supposed to be back by dawn, not nightfall!" Miriam retorted in her visible form, "If you and Ron didn't kiss for so long, we would've been back by dawn!"

"Don't even think about it!" Kim and Ron cried in chorus.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Kim exclaimed.

"Darn!" Ron cried.

The Lotus Guardians and their carnations began laughing, and soon went to sleep for the day.

These guardians will soon have to face more battles...more often!

* * *

The end! Let me know if you enjoyed the story, or have any suggestions for the second book, because...I'M STUCK! I haven't written any drafts for future books in the series except for the first movie that I'm working on. You can check out the summary on my website. For now, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
